Talk:Amnoon Oasis to "Desert Tour"
If this is a running guide, then make it a running guide (ie. remove that stuff about defeating enemies, maybe give some running tips, idk). If this is just a guide that talks about how to get from one place to another, then it should probably be deleted--there are maps already on the wiki that give the same information. Jinkas 14:22, 30 March 2007 (CDT) deletion some1 put a deletion tag on this, or clean it up, ( i dono how). this guide is totaly useless (i never knew wiki had running guides exept for the ones in the build's catergory) it is wrong, as u cant get to any of the other parts of prophets path from amnoon unless u use a teleporter. Thempest 09:19, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :removed stuf about going around the teleporter. thats impossible.--Coloneh RIP 16:42, 18 May 2007 (CDT) 2009 Overhaul This guide and all like it will be undergoing major changes by Me, to refocus their purpose and more importantly, their Accuracy. As such I ask all other contributors to refrain from making major Reverts or other such changes until the over-all project is complete. Thank you. ...Grammar/Spelling and rephrasing corrections are all welcome of course. --'ilr' :Looks like a pretty nice project. For what my vote's worth, I'd like to see a little more structure in the conditions/hazards part, like a subheader or something, but it looks like a really useful and neat guide to have. -- - talk 00:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed, but I need to make sure it's something that's brief and conserves space. Also, what might look fine on my Screen won't always look fine on someone else's screen if they have a wonky browser or oversized fonts. ...I'll be sure to Tweak what I can, when I can... --'ilr' :::Maybe for the Hazards section, make a list using the template? You can add notes after each one if you need to. Like for Amnoon to Augury: Hazards *Conditions: , (can transfer conditions back to you) *Enchantment stripping: *Knockdown: (range: adjacent), (cost: 7 link=Adrenaline|Adrenaline) :::Just a quick knock-together, but that seems to cover both "more structured" and "brief and conserves space" fairly well (it takes a bit more space than everything on a single line, but readers don't have to know the skill icons by heart, either). —Dr Ishmael 06:06, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool, Thanks. I put it in at the top where no one can miss it. ...and if they're still confused further down the page, they can just click on the image icons :p --'ilr' (29,Dec.'08) ::Okay, Two more issues: Not quite sure what the best way is to iconicize knockdown from WURMs since Tremor only applies to Fire Destroyers and I think the AoE on it is larger than a Desert Wurm's... what about a custom icon or something that just links to Wurm (species)? ...The other issue: there's no Contents box at the top yet, ...where's the style guide for this type of article in regards to that?...incase I want to put an custom region map + Introduction next to it? --'ilr' :::Use the monster skill icon on its own and describe the event ( Emerging/submerging Desert Wurms). The TOC was missing because the page had at the top. As for a style guide, I don't think we have one for "run guides" yet, so do whatever you think looks good. —Dr Ishmael 22:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Will add Contents section Last then, and sorry about the -TOC-... I must have copy pasted it by accident from the other 3 Articles I'm attempting to merge into this one. Also: I'd like to try the Custom icon option first, seen here: ...if it leads to complications it can be discarded and Monster_skill used instead(though I worry Monster_skill already causes too much confusion as it is when it comes to Knockdowns) --'ilr' :::::I'm not sure what you mean about "adding the contents section last"... but you can place the TOC anywhere you want just by putting __TOC__ where you want it in the page. For the icon, I'd be more worried about a "custom" icon causing confusion, since it doesn't exist in-game. The monster skill icon is used by a hundred or so skills anyway, so I'd say it's a good "generic" icon to use for just about anything monster-related (e.g. Template:Monster-stub). —Dr Ishmael 01:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::...except that there is never an on-screen Icon when you're knocked down by a Wurm, and I'm Trying to avoid "generic" wherever possible. Especially since it's a 3-second knockdown that's usually followed up by a big *chomp*, lol. Thanks, I'm almost done with the testing and the whole project should be ready for Scrutinizing by tomorrow. --'ilr' (30,Dec.'08) "Phased out" notices on individual desert guides There's really no need for that. If this guide truly replaces them, then they should be deleted; otherwise, they should remain in that category. If anyone wants to retain them for historical purposes, they could be moved into userspace. —Dr Ishmael 06:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Wasn't sure what the protocol on obsolete articles was. If you think they could be deleted, then I agree since most of their focus actually seems to be on fighting through every Mob rather than running past them ...which didn't make any sense in a "running" category *boggle*... Also, the article is finalized, If it passes muster, I can start on the other articles next. --'ilr' (31,Dec.'08)